


Please don't cry

by saltez



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-18 22:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14223018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltez/pseuds/saltez
Summary: There's a baby at the townhouse.And oh,  Andrea is freaking out.





	1. Keep calm

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> I don't own The Devil Wears Prada
> 
>  
> 
> And I like babies! Especially when they're sleeping, or cooing, or giggling.  
> And I panic when they're crying.
> 
> So blame the panic for this.  
> I certainly do.

The girl is freaking out. 

She certainly is. In Miranda's book, the girl's predicament was the same with the drizzle that kept her from flying and watching her twins' recital. 

So for a mere human, Andrea looks like she's one breath away from a full blown panic.

She kept pacing to and fro that Miranda decided to just focus on the baby she has in her arms.

"Andrea, do calm down," she calmly chastised.

"But what do we do?! She hasn't stop crying! " was the shouted whisper she had received- if there was such a thing.

Andrea has been panicking from the time Miranda arrived. She hastily passed the baby to Miranda, babbling about how Cara- the baby's mother, apparently - left to purchase milk because she forgot to bring the one she has at home. And how the baby was sleeping so peacefully until she's not. Until she's crying bloody murder that the younger woman was almost crying as well. 

"Babies are sensitive. So, do try to collect your wits. God knows you're hopeless without it." She snapped.

The girl stopped pacing but now she's fidgeting. And Miranda, in any other time, would find this fidgeting Andrea adorable, though she'd rather kill whoever it might be that's suicidal enough to dare point it out than admit it, now is not the time. So, she decided to use her most effective weapon; the Glare. The effect is immediate.

She couldn't help but smirk at that.

"Look, she's stopped!" Andrea exclaimed, surprised, though the relief was evident in her voice. The not said "Thank God! "hangs in the air.  
She's sporting that megawatt smile of her like everything is alright with the world and Miranda can't stop the swell of affection that blossoms in her chest.  
God, she's getting soft.

"Do you, maybe, wanna have a baby with me? "  
Andrea just have to go ahead and say that, doesn't she?


	2. Yes, Please!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A baby, Andrea, really?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't know what I was thinking when I wrote this.  
> so, bear with me. And sorry, but I tried. I honestly tried.

A sigh escaped from her parted lips. A groan followed not long after.

It should not be this easy- coming apart at the seams.

A hand travelled down the valley of her chest, not quite touching. She’d be lying if she says that it doesn’t affect her so. Her mind could be stubborn at times, but her body’s reaction is strong enough to shut her brain down- for the moment. A ghost of a touch here and there and she knows she’s ready to snap at this impertinent woman if she decided to stop the touching but not quite that she is doing. If her mind worked just in time to command her mouth to say something scathing, that is.

A kiss on her collarbone had her back arching off the bed. Those fingers on her hips then up her sides, and then down again make her mad.

She doesn’t mind nor care about the sounds she’s making now.

A warm body lay beside her then and touches her face. The touch on her cheeks speaks of affection, more so the kiss on the forehead the woman bestowed upon her.

The raging storm of desire cursing through her very being didn’t dampen in the slightest. Yet, now she knows that they have time. They have plenty of time and she doesn’t feel like snapping if ever the other woman decided to prolong the torture, as long as they get there.

The other woman’s hand travelled the familiar path down her stomach, and then it stopped there.

“I’d really love to have that baby with you,” said the warm breath beside her ear.

She moaned. She couldn’t help herself. This usually clumsy woman just managed to make the word ‘baby’ so seductive it’s killing her.

“Hmm…” for even her voice could use a minute.” I’d like that, really,” she whispered back.

The resounding growl that followed her declaration came from the woman beside her. The hand on her stomach ventured even lower, then, there were no words spoken for hours after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't get on with it, haha.  
> and that's the end. wash your brains, ok?  
> I did.
> 
> thank you for reading!!!  
> and drop a comment, if you like. ^_^  
> thanks again!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, a baby?  
> Tada! the baby...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I did a very bad job with this story for not going through with the baby concept I started it with, so here's a sort of an apology.
> 
> ;)

The baby is crying.

It is crying, and it’s driving her mad.

She’s changed its diaper. She had given it milk, and burped it. Yet, it still cries.

She is currently carrying that said baby with tears in her eyes, and they are not of a happy origin.  
She’s singing to it a lullaby that her mother used to sing to her when she herself was a child, all the while keeping her voice from breaking.

It is hard!

The child, seemingly satisfied for now that her mother is in distress, slowly quieted down. Yes, her child is a girl; a lovely angelic-faced girl, but she could be a little imp if she wanted- like how she was a little while ago. Like how her other mother could be, when she feels like it.

Like how that said other mother is now, for she chooses to watch as she struggles with their child while reading a book- or pretending to read it, that is. For all she knows, Miranda is just using the book to hide that devil smirk she’s sure is lingering on those lips.

She just couldn’t believe her life!

A laugh erupted, and she didn’t dare stop the glare she threw in Miranda’s direction. That served to only make the older woman laugh harder.  
“What?” Miranda asked- her usual mask of indifference in place, but her eyes and mouth says it all. Her inner evil self might even be bent on the knees for how hard her eyes are dancing with laughter.

This woman!

“As if you didn’t know what you just put me through,” She couldn’t help stop herself from snapping. The baby in her arms looked up to her then, its face a look of pure concentration and seemingly, of confusion. She turned to her child, and she can’t help but grin. Her child might be a brat, but, God! She’s beautiful. The baby’s toothless smile took her breath away!

“Miranda! Look! She smiled!”

“I’m sure that’s just gas,” Miranda replied. If Andrea didn’t know better, she’d be downright offended. But, that look on Miranda’s face, the softness around her eyes and the pride there, they said what wasn’t said. It speaks of affection and Andrea couldn’t help herself.  
“I love you,” she blurted out.

The kiss bestowed upon her lips after that declaration and the reply whispered quietly on her ear? Only her and their child heard those, and she couldn’t care less.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't figure out what I should name the baby so, yeah. you knew what happened. Sorry!!!
> 
> Drop a comment if you want, and also, thanks for reading!!!

**Author's Note:**

> As always! Thank you for being awesome and reading! :)
> 
> I'd love to know what you think about this one, so if you like, drop a comment.
> 
> And, I still don't own the characters.


End file.
